


Scrapbook Fairytales.

by Justanothersinger



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, M/M, also prompts and nonsensical things, and a lot of tears involved, but anyway, but i hope u enjoy it dear reader!, honestly this may get weird v quickly, in which there may be pain, it gets angsty from chap 1 honestly, it isnt helping, this is my attempt at warding off, writers block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of stories that belong nowhere else. Based on a series of prompts.</p><p>Chrom/Robin[[Robin's gender is left to interpretation here.]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Come over here and make me."

**Pairing: ** Chrom/Robin[[could be either male or female]]

 **Rating: ** K[for this chapter]  
  


**AU: ** Childhood friends+Seperation

 

_**1\. “Come over here and make me.”** _

 

“Since when exactly could I teleport?” 

On the other end of the line, Robin hears Chrom scoff, “I wouldn’t put it past you to actually take me seriously."

 

“What, you mean like hitch the next plane on over and kick you out of bed myself?”

“Well, by the time you do that, it’s gonna be same time next morning.” Chrom points out, “But really, I’m half-expecting you to be over here when I wake up.”

“So I’m basically your personal alarm clock? You’re hopeless.”

“It’s true, though! You were the one that woke me up for school every morning for years.” 

“And every morning, without fail. Slept like a log.” A sigh, “Once, I spent half an hour trying to get you up.” 

“Haha. Yeah.” 

“It’s not supposed to be funny. And don’t sleep off again!” 

  
“Yeaaaaah.” A yawn.

  
“...I miss you.” 

Clearly, Chrom hadn’t expected that. He sounds much more awake when he asks, “Robin?”

“Hm?”

“Are you okay over there? What happened?”

“What...? Of course, I am. It’s just been awhile since we’ve seen each other.”

  
“I know.” Chrom’s voice is softer, a tug on those damn heartstrings, “I can’t believe it’s been two months. Feels a lot longer.”  

Robin still doesn’t know how to respond to that. What could you even say to that?

Just to speak, it’s taking everything not to spill those feelings.

 

An exhale of breath. 

_**“Wake up!!”** _

A tumble, a crash on the other end and an exasperated groan on the other side. When Chrom complains, the retort is: “Finally up?”

“Owwwww. I should be questioning how I’m even alive after that. I think I cracked my head open.”

“Go get some coffee, you sleepyhead. You’ll really be late for work at this rate.” 

“Okaaaay.”

**_“Chrom.”_ **

“Okay, alright, already! Alright!!” Chrom sighs, “I think I’m weird for finding this nostalgic.” 

Clothes rustling and something bumping against something. A sigh of relief. 

It’s easier this way.

 

“Hey.”

Chrom’s voice on the phone breaks that train of thought. 

 

“Mm?”

“If you want, I’ll call you back later. After work. We can talk then, so, uh. Just...um.”

“Chrom?”

“Just tell me whatever’s bothering you. It helps if you have someone to talk to right?”

Unfortunately, no. Not when it’s him.

 

“I’m fine, Chrom.” Muster up that smile; enough for him to hear it in the voice, “Don’t waste your time worrying about me. Get going already.”

“If you say so. Then, bye.” 

 

When the phone clicks off, it’s carefully placed on the table for the next one. 

And the next one. And the next one. 

 

A chain of phone calls and the pain of regret. 

Two whole months of this. 

  
_Two whole months and I still haven’t told him I love him._


	2. “Have you lost your damn mind!?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin takes a deep breath and sits straight up. The fancy chair was not relaxing in the slightest honestly. 
> 
> And far below the seat, the chains in his hand were tied to the Ylissean Army on the battlefield. 
> 
> “We’re waiting on you, team Ylisse! What is your next move?!”

**Pairing:** Chrom/Robin

 **Rating:** K

 

 **AU:** Chessmaster!Robin[with GameMeta]

 

**_2\. “Have you lost your damn mind!?”_ **

  
“Maybe.” Chrom responds and he has the audacity to look up and grin, “I didn’t think I’d live through that turn, actually.”

“That...that’s not something you can just _say_ like that! Are you hurt?! Should I-” 

“No, don’t call Lissa over. I’m fine.” Chrom takes a deep breath and pushes himself up to his feet, “And I can still fight.” 

“You’re on your last legs right now and I don’t say that lightly! Fall back, Chrom!” 

“I’m fine, Robin. I am.” And Chrom manages a smile before he tugs at his collar.

 

On the big screen above them, words flash. A loud voice.   
  
 _“He’s back on the Board, folks! Team Ylisse’s Royal lives another day!”_

  
“I wouldn’t get too comfortable if I were you.” 

Their opponent smirks at them. Leans back against the seat. 

 

In his hands are the chains of his teammates; they remain slack for the time being.

He’s nervous. Good. 

 

Robin takes a deep breath and sits straight up. The fancy chair was not relaxing in the slightest honestly. 

And far below the seat, the chains in his hand were tied to the Ylissean Army on the battlefield. 

_“We’re waiting on you, team Ylisse! What is your next move?!”_

 

“...Okay. Stahl, a few steps back. Tharja and Henry, take out the Pegasus riders. Gregor, stand where you are, right next to Cherche. Gaius, you, Anna and Libra should handle the Mages. Virion and Sully, the Wyverns. Lissa and Frederick, I need you to flank Chrom’s side for the remainder of this battle.”

 

“Taking the cautious approach, hm?”

“I’m not planning on losing anyone today. Or any other day.” Robin mutters as the army moves according to instruction. 

“What, you’re that attached to them? They’re just chess pieces on the Board; they’re only here to entertain us.” The man says with a sneer, “And if you lose a few along the way, you can just get some new ones. Better than throwing the entire game and getting yourself killed along with them.” 

 

“You’re perfectly right about all that. Or that’s what you think anyway.” Robin says without even glancing at him. Focusing instead on the battle below, eyes specifically trained on Chrom as he’s pulled away from the heart of the battle. 

 

He’s safe. Good. 

Robin faces the man with paced words and a paced heartbeat once more. 

 

“You’re the type to treat them like pawns.”

“Aren’t they?”

“They only function as such on the Board.”

The screech from the Board below makes both of them look down. And they see Gaius grin at them from below, as he and Chrom clamber over the wyvern’s body and lands in a spot extremely close to the opponent’s Royal. 

 

They watch as Chrom grins up at him, sword drawn. 

A flash of blue from the monitor above. 

 

**_Ylisse Turn._ **

 

“We’re waitin’ on ya, Bubbles! Give us the word!” 

“Let’s do this together, Robin!” 

 

Together. Of course.

That’s how it always goes. 

  
And Robin grins at the man, who looked significantly less cockier than before. 

 

“And therein lies a fatal flaw in your plans.” 

 

A tug at the chain on Gaius and Chrom’s necks and they grin as they leap to action.

“Let’s end this!” 


	3. “Please, don’t leave.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Damn, him, he’s still smiling even now. 
> 
>  
> 
> That stupid, stupid expression of his that warmed the heart, eyes of sincerity. 
> 
> Wasn’t that what you loved about him?'

**Pairing:** Chrom/Robin[[gender up to interpretation]] **  
**

**Rating: ** K

 **AU: ** Dream!Chrom, aka Robin falls in love with the man who doesn’t exist.

 

 **Warning:** Suicide.

 

_**“Please, don’t leave.”** _

 

“I don’t have a choice.” 

Damn, him, he’s still smiling even now. 

 

That stupid, stupid expression of his that warmed the heart, eyes of sincerity. 

**_Wasn’t that what you loved about him?_ **

 

“Don’t leave, Chrom.” 

“I don’t have a choice, Robin.” He says again, it’s a whisper now and Chrom looks away.

  
Around them, the landscape fades, brightens, flickering briefly.

 

Sand under their feet, a parched throat and the scent of the dry, desert sun. 

The bite of snow, the scent of mint and a castle looming in the distance. 

The sensation of feet sinking softly into sand. Waterlogged sand. 

Water. 

 

The landscape around them shifts, as if mirroring the turmoil in Robin’s heart. It probably is. 

Like this, he can see Robin’s emotions, confusion clear as day.

 

“Your dreams are exactly like you.” Chrom remarks. 

“Vague and volatile, with not a hint of stability?” 

 

“No, open. Honest.”

 

He does, then. 

  
Chrom was still trying to distract them both from the matter at hand. 

  
Robin would not let him.

They’re out of time. 

 

“Can’t you hear that?” 

“I can.”

 

Even with the rapidly-shifting landscapes, daydream to nightmare to daydream again, one thing remains constant. 

“Don’t you know what it means?” 

“I do.”

 

Listening to the heartbeat, Robin’s heartbeat, Chrom passes his hand over his own.

  
It’s even leaking into the dreamscape, the transitions slower, foggier, they glitch in and out of existence. More erratic. 

Was it Robin’s imagination? 

 

That smile was starting to flicker. 

_**That’s good.** _

 

 

“It’s not.” 

_**Doesn’t it make him more real?** _

 

“Robin?” 

“I’m here. Still here.” 

 

_**Stay here.** _

“You shouldn’t.” Chrom says. And his sunny expression is gone, he appears solemn for the first time Robin had seen him. 

**_More human._ **

**_More like you._ **

 

“I’m only-” 

“Don’t say it!” Robin says harshly. They’re close enough, arms grip at Chrom’s shirt and he sees desperation in Robin’s eyes. 

Because Robin...was starting to wake up. 

 

The dreamscape flickers. Stops. 

Settles in white. A blinding white. 

 

Robin can see him now.

 

“I’m dying. I know, Chrom.”

 The hurt expression on Chrom’s face, oh it would haunt Robin’s last waking moments. 

“...I just wanted to make it easier for you. You don’t remember things sometimes, right?”

 

“I remembered you.”

“It’s why you’re here.” 

  
Pain. It doesn’t suit him. 

His image flickers and almost immediately Chrom is smiling again. 

 

“All you have to do is make me smile, right?” 

“Chrom?”

“I need to say my piece, no matter what.” 

 

Determination in his eyes. And he’s gazing at Robin with his solemn expression. 

“Go back.”

“I can’t.”

“Don’t stay here with me.”

 

“Don’t stay that!” 

Chrom starts a little as Robin yells. Finally, the anger, it rises within. 

Robin’s heart is dying. 

 

The drugs are working already. 

 

“Don’t say that.” Robin says bitterly, “I know exactly what I’ve done, Chrom. I’ve doomed myself, backed myself into a corner.”

“Robin-”

“I know. I...know. My life is in shambles, the medicine I took will kill me within the night. And I...still, I keep thinking only of you.”

“...”

“You know you turned me into a lush, right? What else could an insomniac do if they fall in love with a man that existed only in their dreams?” 

“Robin...”

  
“I know. You couldn’t scold me more than I have myself. Already...I regret it.” Robin takes a deep breath and looks up, “I don’t have enough time for that.”

“Do you want me to stay with you?”

 

“...That would be nice.” 

 

It’s warm. 

Robin’s heartbeat falters again.

It hurts. 

Chrom pulls Robin close, in a hug. 

 

Robin can almost feels the warmth of his body. 

Ah, it hurts. It hurts to breathe. 

So much. Getting dizzy. 

 

Can’t...

**_I’ll miss you._ **

Breathe.

**_I need you._ **

“Chrom...”

**_Help m e._ **

 

“I love you.” Is his only response. 

And everything inside Robin seems to cease then. 

Robin’s face stuck into a blissful smile. 

Chrom can’t be seen anywhere anymore.

  
Robin’s mind too weak to keep the dream going. 

 

But not enough to imagine that voice. 

 

**_“I love you, Robin.”  
_ **

**_“Goodbye.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used for inspiration: 
> 
> One Me, Two Hearts: Divine Gate OP  
> Tea Leaf Melancholy: krichotomy  
> Despair: yasupochi  
> La Tapa Del Viernes: Circus Marcus  
> Fermer les yeux: Circus Marcus


End file.
